1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting tool and, in particular, to a magazine for a setting tool and extending sidewise of a bolt guide of the setting tool which is displaceable in the setting tool housing parallel to a setting direction of a fastening element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Publication discloses an explosive powder charge-operated setting tool having a housing, a runner longitudinally displaceable in the housing, and a bolt guide adjoining the runner at its setting direction side. The bolt guide advances, before each setting process, automatically a single bolt-shaped fastening element from a magazine located sidewise of the bolt guide and containing a plurality of bolt-shaped fastening elements.
Up to the present, washer holders were used only with separate bed plates. In most cases, the washer holder is integrated in the bolt guide. It is formed, as a rule, of steel. The washers were retained with a magnet or mechanically, with a clamp ring or the like.
During the setting process, the forces applied by a head of a set fastening element to the surface of an attachable object should be distributed over a large surface area of the object surface. Therefore, it would have been very advantageous if a to-be-set fastening element could be provided, with very little costs, with a washer.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a magazine for a setting tool which would insure that each fastening element is set together with a washer.
This and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing a magazine having an attachment region provided at an end region of the magazine facing in the setting direction, and a washer holder releasably attachable to the attachment region and having a central axis that extends substantially coaxially with a central axis of a receiving bore of the bolt guide. The advantage of providing an attachment region in a magazine consists in that the washer holder can be attached to the magazine or be removed therefrom as needed. The washer holder receives a single washer at a time and reliably holds it until the setting tool is pressed against a surface of a constructional component. The washer is so held in the washer holder that the washer bore is coaxial with the longitudinal axis of a fastening element located in the bolt guide.
In order to achieve a reliable and backlash free connection between the attachment region of the magazine and the washer holder, preferably, the washer holder has a connection region connectable with the attachment region. The connection region of the washer holder can, e.g., be formlockingly connected with the attachment region of the magazine. Advantageously the means for formlockingly connecting the connection region with the attachment region of the magazine includes a projection provided in the connection region of the washer holder and cooperating with an opening formed in an outer profile of the attachment region of the magazine. Advantageously the opening is formed as a groove extending transverse to the setting direction. The projection extends beyond an inner profile of the connection region and is formed by a spring preloaded in a direction transverse to the setting direction and formed, e.g., as a U-shaped spring stirrup.
In order to prevent rotation of the washer holder relative to the attachment region, advantageously, the outer profile of the attachment region which extends transverse to the setting direction, and an inner profile of the connection region deviate from a circular shape.
For a reliable retention of a washer in the washer holder. the washer holder has a receiving region provided at its setting direction side and having a stop surface facing in the setting direction. A circumferential annular web surrounds the stop surface and projects therepast in the setting direction. The annular web is formed resiliently expandable at least in a radial direction. When a washer is inserted in the receiving region, the annular web elastically expands radially so that the washer is retained in the receiving region with a preload.
For manufacturing reasons, advantageously the receiving region of the washer holder is formed of an elastic material. Naturally, the entire washer holder can be formed of an elastic material, e.g., of rubber. The spring, which has the shape of a U-shaped stirrup that forms the groove-engaging projection, is, in the case the wash holder is formed of rubber, vulcanized therein.
In addition or instead of the annular web, the receiving region of the washer holder can be provided with magnetic retaining means for axially retaining the washer in the washer holder. As the magnetic retaining means, a magnetic ring can be used which can be so embedded or vulcanized in the stop surface that it would not project beyond its end surface facing in the setting direction.
The novel features of the present invention, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its mode of operation, together with additional advantages and objects thereof, will be best understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.